Eli Ayase
Ayase Eli is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 17 years old and a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Eli was born on October 21 and her zodiac sign is Libra. She has blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her main color is ice blue/cerulean. She is the center of BiBi, a mini idol unit under μ's. Eli is voiced by Nanjou Yoshino. Background Eli is partly Russian from her grandmother. Because of this, she is known to say the Russian word "хорошо" (pronounced "harasho"), which means "good" or "okay". Eli first says it in episode 10 when Sonoda Umi was awoken by the girls' pillow fight and she threw "supersonic pillows" in her rage. She has a younger sister named Ayase Alisa. She told Umi that her family has been living abroad since they were little and haven't really adapted the lifestyle in Japan yet. Her grandmother is also an alumni of Otonokizaka High School, which urged her more to defend her high school from getting shut down. In Episode 7, it is shown that her mother and grandmother did ballet through the glimpse of the photos in her room, and it's a legacy passed down to Eli as she was also a ballet dancer herself when she was younger. However, later it is revealed that Eli was actually at the bottom of the list in ballet compared to the other dancers and could hardly pass the auditions. Due to her constant failures, she gave up her dream of becoming a ballet dancer and gradually tried to close her heart and distance herself from her dream to shine and dance again. Personality Eli is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka High School. With her as the student council president, she is often portrayed as a cold and strict character due to her responsibilities, and being against the idea of Kousaka Honoka and her friends forming an idol group to get more attention from the public. However, ironically, Toujou Nozomi reveals that Eli was also trying to save the school, but was denied permission to take action by the chairwoman. Eli is highly respected and well-known among the students, especially among her juniors. Unlike Nozomi, she appears rather stoic and skeptical in the early episodes, but it is shown that Eli is actually very kind and caring towards people that are close to her, like her little sister. Despite of that, she is also dependable as her grandmother entrusts her to prevent the school from getting shut down. Other than being admirable, Eli also has a lot of fans in the school. Ever since she joined the group, their popularity rose and became quite famous in the school idols ranking. Honoka also complimented her beauty, saying that she is beautiful, tall and has a great body shape. On top of that, she is also very mature and level-headed and acts as a strategist in promoting their group, as she planned to introduce μ's in Akihabara by having a street performance. Clubs and Hobbies She was Otonokizaka High School's student council president before Honoka succeeded the position. She's also good at quilting and crafts and is part of the Idol Research Club. One of her hobbies is making accessories such as earrings and necklaces from scratch. Other Character Statistics Studies: ★★★★ Reflexes: ★★★★ Aggressiveness: ★★★★ Conformity: ★★★★ Internationality: ★★★★Love Live! First Fan Book Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia * Eli is afraid of the dark. Gallery Official Art= Ayase Eri Official Profile 1.jpg Ayase Eri Official Profile 2.jpg Ayase Eri Official Profile 3.png Ayase Eri Official Profile 4.png Ayase Eri Official Profile 5.png Ayase Eri Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Ayase_Eri.jpg Eli_BokuIma_Card_Sleeve.jpg Ayase Eri Banner.jpg Nozomi Nico Eri BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 3rd Years.jpg Eri Christmas.jpg Eri Music Start PV.jpg Eri Mogyutto Render.png Umi Eri Mogyutto.jpg Maki Eli Nico Swimsuits Illustration.jpg Maki Nico Eli Love Live BD Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg BiBi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011.jpg Nico Eli Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011.jpg Maki Nozomi Eri Aug 2011.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg Eli Maki Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2012.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013.jpg Eli Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2013.jpg Nozomi Honoka Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Megami Mag Jul 2014.jpg Secret Shortcuts 5 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2013 (Eli Nozomi).jpg Secret Shortcuts 6 Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013 (Eli Honoka).jpg LLSID Eli.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 08 (Eli).jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= This gallery is under construction! |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00009.png S2Ep01_00031.png S2Ep01_00069.png S2Ep01_00072.png S2Ep01_00131.png S2Ep01_00140.png S2Ep01_00148.png S2Ep01_00174.png S2Ep01_00178.png S2Ep01_00202.png S2Ep01_00205.png S2Ep01_00209.png S2Ep01_00221.png S2Ep01_00241.png S2Ep01_00243.png S2Ep01_00263.png S2Ep01_00272.png S2Ep01_00309.png S2Ep01_00313.png S2Ep01_00334.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(6).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(14).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(17).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(28).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(43).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(2).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(3).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(4).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(5).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(6).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(36).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(52).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(64).jpg S2Ep03_00003.jpg S2Ep03_00007.jpg S2Ep03_00018.jpg S2Ep03_00043.jpg S2Ep03_00045.jpg S2Ep03_00062.jpg S2Ep03_00089.jpg S2Ep03_00157.jpg S2Ep03_00168.jpg S2Ep03_00225.jpg S2Ep03_00227.jpg S2Ep03_00299.jpg S2Ep03_00312.jpg S2Ep03_00318.jpg S2Ep03_00330.jpg S2Ep03_00331.jpg S2Ep03_00365.jpg S2Ep03_00366.jpg S2Ep03_00372.jpg S2Ep03_00376.jpg S2Ep03_00401.jpg S2Ep04_00045.png S2Ep04_00059.png S2Ep04_00063.png S2Ep04_00068.png S2Ep04_00104.png S2Ep04_00105.png S2Ep04_00133.png S2Ep04_00160.png S2Ep04_00168.png S2Ep04_00172.png S2Ep04_00173.png S2Ep04_00174.png S2Ep04_00176.png S2Ep04_00196.png S2Ep04_00207.png S2Ep04_00230.png S2Ep04_00258.png S2Ep04_00261.png S2Ep04_00271.png S2Ep04_00297.png S2Ep04_00314.png S2Ep05_00026.png S2Ep05_00029.png S2Ep05_00033.png S2Ep05_00038.png S2Ep05_00059.png S2Ep05_00062.png S2Ep05_00069.png S2Ep05_00081.png S2Ep05_00091.png S2Ep05_00092.png S2Ep05_00100.png S2Ep05_00194.png S2Ep05_00198.png S2Ep05_00206.png S2Ep05_00238.png S2Ep05_00239.png S2Ep05_00248.png S2Ep05_00254.png S2Ep05_00262.png S2Ep05_00293.png S2Ep05_00300.png S2Ep05_00357.png S2Ep05_00376.png S2Ep06_00005.png S2Ep06_00008.png S2Ep06_00010.png S2Ep06_00031.png S2Ep06_00032.png S2Ep06_00034.png S2Ep06_00037.png S2Ep06_00105.png S2Ep06_00111.png S2Ep06_00118.png S2Ep06_00174.png S2Ep06_00176.png S2Ep06_00180.png S2Ep06_00181.png S2Ep06_00200.png S2Ep06_00215.png S2Ep06_00234.png S2Ep06_00278.png S2Ep06_00285.png S2Ep06_00294.png S2Ep06_00308.png S2Ep06_00312.png S2Ep06_00335.png S2Ep06_00361.png S2Ep07_00090.png S2Ep07_00241.png S2Ep07_00244.png S2Ep07_00247.png S2Ep07_00251.png S2Ep07_00252.png S2Ep07_00255.png S2Ep07_00354.png S2Ep07_00358.png 9_S2Ep08.png 18_S2Ep08.png 29_S2Ep08.png 39_S2Ep08.png 50_S2Ep08.png 54_S2Ep08.png 85_S2Ep08.png 87_S2Ep08.png 92_S2Ep08.png 95_S2Ep08.png 111_S2Ep08.png 113_S2Ep08.png 114_S2Ep08.png 115_S2Ep08.png 123_S2Ep08.png 131_S2Ep08.png 153_S2Ep08.png 155_S2Ep08.png 167_S2Ep08.png 170_S2Ep08.png 175_S2Ep08.png 185_S2Ep08.png 191_S2Ep08.png 195_S2Ep08.png 204_S2Ep08.png 212_S2Ep08.png 215_S2Ep08.png 223_S2Ep08.png 226_S2Ep08.png 249_S2Ep08.png 251_S2Ep08.png 253_S2Ep08.png 254_S2Ep08.png 256_S2Ep08.png 260_S2Ep08.png 266_S2Ep08.png 292_S2Ep08.png 295_S2Ep08.png 297_S2Ep08.png 320_S2Ep08.png 321_S2Ep08.png 328_S2Ep08.png 332_S2Ep08.png 342_S2Ep08.png 20_S2Ep09.png 22_S2Ep09.png 24_S2Ep09.png 29_S2Ep09.png 36_S2Ep09.png 38_S2Ep09.png 77_S2Ep09.png 98_S2Ep09.png 101_S2Ep09.png 128_S2Ep09.png 129_S2Ep09.png 136_S2Ep09.png 152_S2Ep09.png 154_S2Ep09.png 159_S2Ep09.png 260_S2Ep09.png 264_S2Ep09.png 269_S2Ep09.png 275_S2Ep09.png 293_S2Ep09.png 322_S2Ep09.png 345_S2Ep09.png 365_S2Ep09.png 82_S2Ep10.png 95_S2Ep10.png 98_S2Ep10.png 102_S2Ep10.png 121_S2Ep10.png 142_S2Ep10.png 230_S2Ep10.png 265_S2Ep10.png 314_S2Ep10.png 12_S2Ep11.png 34_S2Ep11.png 55_S2Ep11.png 62_S2Ep11.png 64_S2Ep11.png 153_S2Ep11.png 160_S2Ep11.png 169_S2Ep11.png 180_S2Ep11.png 194_S2Ep11.png 223_S2Ep11.png 234_S2Ep11.png 247_S2Ep11.png 252_S2Ep11.png 278_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 298_S2Ep11.png 300_S2Ep11.png 311_S2Ep11.png 321_S2Ep11.png 26_S2Ep12.png 71_S2Ep12.png 77_S2Ep12.png 92_S2Ep12.png 106_S2Ep12.png 129_S2Ep12.png 153_S2Ep12.png 155_S2Ep12.png 156_S2Ep12.png 157_S2Ep12.png 199_S2Ep12.png 217_S2Ep12.png 255_S2Ep12.png 266_S2Ep12.png 296_S2Ep12.png 315_S2Ep12.png 319_S2Ep12.png 335_S2Ep12.png 408_S2Ep12.png 423_S2Ep12.png 450_S2Ep12.png 479_S2Ep12.png 101_S2Ep13.png 104_S2Ep13.png 107_S2Ep13.png 109_S2Ep13.png 113_S2Ep13.png 120_S2Ep13.png 124_S2Ep13.png 125_S2Ep13.png 132_S2Ep13.png 137_S2Ep13.png 142_S2Ep13.png 177_S2Ep13.png 191_S2Ep13.png 229_S2Ep13.png 235_S2Ep13.png 249_S2Ep13.png 266_S2Ep13.png 270_S2Ep13.png 275_S2Ep13.png 299_S2Ep13.png 318_S2Ep13.png 321_S2Ep13.png 345_S2Ep13.png 360_S2Ep13.png 365_S2Ep13.png 396_S2Ep13.png 397_S2Ep13.png 430_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member